Serving for each other and for the nation - risking even their own
by JM RAMOS
Summary: As the personel of some of America's special operations units know, whenever they train and fight either in solo ops or together with other units in joint missions, or even when out of deployment sometimes things always go out of hand. Here's a whump of the characters of 2017's 4 US Spec Ops TV dramas.
1. Chapter 1-A

(AN: This is the very first 4-way crossover fic between all 4 military SpecOps TV series which came out in 2017. I don't own all of them. Kinda AU and whumpy at each chapter, since not all US military special forces units do joint service operations overseas and joint training drills at home while on duty, as well as during their off-deployment times with their families. But what happens if some of these work together on duty and spend time together on leave and get hurt in the process of their service to the country they swore to defend and enjoying the way of life they pledged to uphold? This team fic is for stupid-jeans on Tumblr who made that fic of Nora and Gallo (from Valor) just as I had requested last April, she's also a big fan of The Brave as well, and this fic is for her, who also made other Valor fic as well.)

Chapter 1-A

Somewhere in Tampa Bay, FLA, during the summer

0900 EDT

"So you're SSGT Vanessa Ryan, one of the first women to become special forces soldiers in the Army", SCSWO Joe "Bear" Graves asked the lady in her early 30s. "You're the one who served with one of our squads in Team Six?"

"Yes. I'm the one, and I'm on leave right now. And I'm here with the men who served with me."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Staff Sergeant Ryan", Bear replied.

SSGT Ryan was one of the 2nd wave of Cultural Support Team personnel of the United States Army and was the one CST servicewoman who was deployed with the men of Bravo Team, DEVGRU (aka SEAL Team Six). And they were there with her to spend some time away from deployment. Bear was ready to introduce the members of his SEAL squad to her: SWO1C Trevor, SCSWO Rick "Buddha" Ortiz, CSWO Alex Caulder, and SWO1Cs Armin "Fishbait" Khan and Robert Chase. These were from Delta Team of White Squadron, led by Commander Atkins, and were on leave as well before returning to their base North Carolina should they'll be deployed again. She then introduced him to the men of Bravo Team who served with her and were also on leave after a successful deployment. These were MCSWO Jason Hayes, the team leader, the newbie SWO3 Clay Spenser, SCSWO Raymond "Ray" Perry, SWO2 Sonny Quinn and SWO2s Trent and Keith. Their commander was LTCDR Eric Blackburn, their logistics lady LS1C Lisa Davis and their CIA liason officer was Officer Amanda "Mandy" Ellis, the one who asssigned her to Bravo Team during their recent Middle East deployment.

Bear was stunned. This was one of the few times CSTs were operationally deployed to the battlefield with one of the best SEAL Teams in the United States Navy. And now, he and his team were now meeting her and the team she served with. But there was another team of 5, ready to crash their encounter.

"Sorry if we crashed this," said a man wearing a leather jacket.

"Who are you guys, and why are you here in Tampa Bay?" Jason asked.

It was Captain Adam Dalton of the United States Army, the leader of the 5-man squad under Special Operation Group 7, United States Army Special Forces, nicknamed "Top" due to being commissioned as an officer after serving in the enlisted ranks. His teammates: SGT Jaz Khan, the team sniper, SGT Joseph McGuire (aka McG to his teammates), the combat medic, CSWO Ezekiel "Preach" Carter, the team audio/video expert, and Agent Amir Al Rasini, who is an ex-CIA agent and the newest member of the team. There were under the supervisior of Depurty Director Patricia Campbell of the Defense Intelligence Agency (DIA). And like them, they were on leave too, to enjoy some time before returning to their camp. Top and McG were former Delta Force operators, Jaz was one of the first snipers to serve with the Special Forces, and Preach served first with the US Navy SEALs before serving in his current unit, and he was happy to see fellow SEALs too.

"Glad to see you all here", Bear said.

"Nice to see you, Captain Dalton", Staff Sergeant Ryan said.

"Any plans for a picnic, everyone? We came ready, with snacks and drinks," Top said. Bear and Jason agreed. And almost everyone had snacks, drinks and water ready for a great lunch.

Everyone, including Staff Sergeant Ryan, each of them coming from some of the best special operations forces in the United States armed services, were having a great time on leave in the Tampa Bay metropolitan area.

* * *

Williams Park, St. Petersburg, Florida

1226h EDT

As the team were finished having lunch and were cleaning up, the call came to Captain Dalton via his cellphone.

"Director Campbell? There's a helicopter crash off the crowded beaches of St. Petersburg in Florida where we are?"

Everybody was shocked. Bear and Jason, together with the other SEALs, could not believe it, as well as Staff Sergeant Ryan and the SOG operatives. The call came to the DIA via Colonel Robert Haskins, the commanding officer of the 186th Special Operations Aviation Regiment, nicknamed "Shadow Raiders", and one of its UH-60 Blackhawks, which was on a training flight, had indeed crashed just miles off the beaches of St. Peterburg, in the clear blue waters of the Gulf of Mexico and in sight of the crowds and tourists. And they were growing fast by the hundreds, Director Campbell told. And the police were also coming into the beaches to control the crowds and to help the lifeguards do their duties, for they are just miles away from an expected helicopter crash site offshore.

"Who were on the Blackhawk?"

"You would not believe who were on that helicopter."

These were CWO Nora Madani and CPT Leland Gallo, who were the pilots, SSGTs Jimmy Kam, Zoe Cho and Adam Coogan, and SGT Matt Darzi, the crew chief.

"Have you informed the Coast Guard about this?"

"Yes I did and they will be coming from CG Air Station Clearwater and Coast Guard Base St. Petersburg. You better get there at once, it's a CSAR operation".

"Acknowleged, Director Campbell, we'll be there. Top out."

Dalton asked Staff Sergeant Ryan if the name Nora Madani sounded familiar to her and she said, "Never met her before while I was training for the Cultural Support Teams".

Jason and Bear then called their commanders and they ordered their squads "wheels up now". Dalton and his team, together with the Bravo and Delta teams from DEVGRU and the lone CST servicewoman, all packed up and prepared to leave in their vehicles towards Coast Guard Base St. Petersburg, where the search and rescue operation will soon begin. By now the greater Tampa Bay area and its people were all being caught up as witnesses to a major rescue operation by special operations servicemen (and two servicewomen) from the armed forces, news of which would soon spead all over the state and the whole American nation.


	2. Chapter 1-B

(AN: I do not own all four shows and the later appearances with the characters of Shooter, The Last Ship and the Sniper movie franchise, as well as of other military movies and TV series that may appear in this fic. For your info, this is a series of whump fics of each of the characters of the four US Special Operations TV dramas of 2017. I hope you read them and review. This part of the 1st chapter details the whump moments that will occur all through this crossover fic series of separate one shots. I've corrected some mistakes made when the original version was posted on Tumblr last April, this work, when completed, will be posted there as the revised version.)

Coast Guard Base St. Petersburg, FLA

1330h EDT

As SSGT Vanessa Ryan waited inside the grounds of the main building of United States Coast Guard Base St. Peterburg, the news came in through the command station there, where the station command was awaiting news of the fate of the helicopter crew from the 158th SOAR. The news came from Captain Dalton himself, since the crew was from one of the Army's two special forces helicopter units, the operation, virtually, was led by the Army (via SOG 7) with help from the Navy SEALs and Coast Guard personnel. He had phoned the Coast Guard base command center via his walkie-talkie, aboard one of the Fast Response Cutters belonging to the St. Petersburg Coast Guard Sector, which had been granted permission by the USCG sector commander to begin the search and rescue operation. Alongside the cutter were two RHIBs (rigid-hulled inflatable boats) leased for the use of the SEAL squads from the DEVGRU with permission from the sector command, and joined the Coast Guard cutter in the search operation. These were all deployed from the sector command base. Upon seeing the crew from the cutter's pilothouse, Captain Dalton ordered the captain of the fast cutter to stop as the operation to rescue the survivors began and when the Navy SEALs aboard the RHIBs heard the sounds of help from where they were, Master Chief Hayes relayed from one of the boats that survivors have been spotted, and since they were wearing the ACUs (Army Combat Uniforms) with the regimental patch of the 186th SOAR on them, these were identified as the crew of the helicopter that had just crashed and later on, they had also spotted the pilots just at a near distance from where the crew were.

"Captain Dalton here, We found them floating in the waters of the Gulf of Mexico off St. Petersburg in Florida just near the crash site, all of them are alive, they've all escaped from the crashed helicopter!"

The command center rejoiced.

SSGT Ryan was shocked by the news and could hear the cheers in the command room. Suddenly, she saw Alana Hayes, Jason's wife, together with her kids, and 1st Lieutenant Ian Porter of the helicopter flight of the 158th SOAR, where the helicopter was assigned. She told them of the good news.

Alana had asked her about how was it that a woman serving in the Cultural Support Teams had done the impossible task of deployment with her husband and his fellow Navy SEALs. She answered, "It's kinda hard being one of the first generation women who are now special forces soldiers in our Army. And it was indeed a great experience to be deployed alongside some of the best men in the Navy like your husband Jason."

Lieutenant Porter, knowing that the entire helicopter crew had been found alive and safe, had asked SSGT Ryan," So when will the crew arrive here thanks to the help of the Coast Guard?" She replied, "Sergeant, they'll be loaded first to the Coast Guard cutter and it will then return here in an instant, This is very good news." He then called Thea, the agent from the CIA, and Colonel Haskins, informing them via his cellphone that the helicopter crew had been found safe and are now being rescued thanks to the team of SOG 7 and the two teams from the Navy DEVGRU and will be arriving soon in the Coast Guard Base St. Petersburg before returning to base.

It was a indeed a proud moment for her. Never did she knew that the rescue mission was a success, and the pilots and crew of the US Army Blackhawk had been found alive, floating in the blue waters of the Gulf of Mexico. And the special operations teams of the Army and Navy, together with the Coast Guard, had helped make it happen. In a matter of time, the crew of the crashed Blackhawk would soon be back on dry land after hours of being afloat in the sea. And soon the people of St. Peterburg would be ready to welcome the survivors of the said crash and those who rescued them.

Right now, the attention of the press is at the Coast Guard Base St. Petersburg and the celebrations will soon begin. With all the crew of the crashed Army helicopter having found alive and had survived the crash and are soon to be transported back to the Coast Guard base, the personnel of the base were happy that it was once again a mission accomplished for the men and women of the Coast Guard Sector St. Peterburg, together with some of the bravest men and women of the special operations forces of the Army and the Navy. The hard part was now to begin.

* * *

In the Gulf of Mexico miles offshore of St. Petersburg, FLA

1342 EDT

With the NCOs of the crew now being loaded up to the cutter from the RHIBs that picked up the survivors at the orders of Captain Dalton, it was then time to rescue the pilots of the downed helicopter.

While the Army SOG team was picking up Staff Sergeants Cho and Coogan from the other RHIB which carried the men from Delta Team from the cutter's stern launching raft, Staff Sergeant Kam, who was the helicopter crewman whom Nora and Gallo saved in Somalia from Islamic militants, and who was also rescued first by the RHIB of the Bravo Team followed by Sergeant Darzi, told them that the helicopter had mechanical problems which the crew did not notice until they where midflight off the Gulf of Mexico during their training mission. It was a little too late for them when it began to crash, but not all of of them jumped safely, the crew having to jump first, but the plane was about to be crashed before the pilots would leave. It crashed just minutes before 1200h into the deep waters of the Gulf of Mexico, landing into the sandy bottom almost in one piece. But when it came to knowing where Nora and Gallo are, he told them, "It's been an hour, and we're been through this, but just minutes after the crash, while were floating in the water, Sergeant Coogan saw that there were bubbles breaking through just meters from where they were floating and saw that Gallo and Nora had just emerged from under the sea, both sightly injured by the crash, which almost killed them. Their hands and bodies have been not much hurt so much by the crash, they have been with their shirts and helmets off because of their weight and the impact of that crash, and I fear they are about to drown. These two, who I've been working for some time, were the ones that saved me from these evil men in Somalia, and I think it's time to give back by rescuing them."

Fearing the worse, and upon hearing what Kam said, Captain Dalton called McG, the medic, and Preach, the ex-Navy SEAL, to come with him to rescue the pilots before it was too late. With their shirts, shoes and socks off, the three Army special forces operators, wearing only their pants, at Dalton's signal, after leaving the guest berthing room and ordering Amir and Jaz to guard the two survivors and await for the arrival of the two other crew members, jumped from the cutter into the deep waters of the Gulf of Mexico and swam towards where Nora and Gallo where, having just been spotted by the Navy SEALs in the RHIBs. They had been floating in the Gulf for over an hour and a half, holding each other in their arms, but now were becoming weaker by each passing minute due to the injures they sustained by the crash, slowly just beginning to sink into the deep blue waters around them. After swimming towards the two pilots, they got them and after giving the signal to the SEALs in the RHIBs that they had been found, the three swam slowly in the water carrying the two Blackhawk pilots until one of the RHIBs, which carried Bravo Team, sailed toward them. Jason and the Bravo Team SEALs were astonished upon seeing the three Army special operations soldiers that had just rescued the helicopter pilots. All five were then picked up by the SEALs of Bravo Team, and afterwards, the RHIB sailed back to the location of the cutter, and then all five of them and the SEALs of Bravo Team were moved to the cutter's launching lamp as the RHIB was loaded in.

After the two pilots had been picked up from the boat via the stern launching ramp followed by the three Army SOG 7 personnel who later disembarked, the Bravo Team RHIB returned to the water via the ramp. Then Captain Dalton, with his shirt and shoes back on together with McG and Preach, called the Coast Guard base per his walkie-talkie at the pilothouse to inform them that the pilots had been rescued, saying, "Top here. Chief Warrant Officer Nora Gallani and Captain Leland Gallo, the pilots of the crashed Blackhawk combat helicopter of the 186th Special Operations Aviation Regiment, have both been rescued from the waters of the Gulf of Mexico, after an hour and a half of being afloat!" The base exploded into more cheers, and Sergeant Ryan, Lieutenant Porter, Alana and the Hayes kids could hear them. The Army lieutenant informed his regiment's commander in Atlanta that the two pilots had been rescued after being in the Gulf of Mexico for an hour and a half having just survived the crash with major injuries to their bodies, and that news made the Army aviation base resound with shouts of joy at the good news. Sergeant Ryan felt proud to just having witnessed the historic rescue mission unfold before her as a servicewoman with the CSTs, and was very sure that it was a great success. With all the survivors, weak but happy to be alive, now picked up by the rescue party of special forces personnel from the Army and the Navy with Coast Guard assistance, it was time to return back to port and to bring the survivors back into dry land.

Coast Guard Base St. Petersburg, FLA

1358h EDT

As the Fast Response Cutter that had rescued the crew and pilots of the UH-60 Blackhawk of the 186th SOAR arrived at the pier of the Coast Guard base together with the RHIBs, SSGT Ryan, 1LT Porter and Alana alongside the Hayes kids together with the personnel of the Coast Guard base waited for the moment the survivors and the rescue party who saved them were to disembark. In just a few minutes, right after 1400h EDT, everyone left the Coast Guard fast cutter and the RHIBs, and everyone in the base cheered.

It was just a nick of time that they saw all 6 of the Army personnel who had survived - CWO Madani, Captain Gallo, SSGTs Kam, Cho and Coogan, and SGT Matt Darzi, together with the men and the one woman who had rescued them - the operators of SOG 7 and the Navy SEALs from DEVGRU. The crew of the crashed helicopter, feeling very exhausted after hours adrift in the sea, were going to the Coast Guard base together with their rescuers, and all smiles and cheers were on everyone's faces, but the pilots, having suffered so much, but still were glad to be alive after it all, were on stretchers. As Staff Sergeant Ryan, Lieutenant Porter and Mrs. Hayes walked beside them together with the men and women of the Coast Guard, they knew that it was indeed just another day in the job of some of the best men and women of the armed forces of the United States and her special forces units. And soon, they will face the waiting press and the crowds waiting outside, who had been recieved the good news from the press that the rescue operation was accomplished and the Army special operations helicopter crew now rescued. The air is now one of a mood of celebration in the bright afternoon sun, as the people of Tampa Bay and St. Peterburg now breathed a sight of relief at the end of the rescue mission just offshore. It all went just too fast in a span of a few hours.

As Jason returned to dry land with the rest of Bravo Team, he recognized not just Alana and their kids, but also Staff Sergeant Ryan, who saw the landing of the rescue teams. Then he first approached Alana and the Hayes kids who recognized their father's face. Emma, their oldest daugther, felt happy that their father had returned from the rescue operation saying "I'm glad you're back!" Jason replied, "I'm happy too that you're here, and that our family's together again." After meeting his wife and kids, he then approached Sergeant Ryan telling her, "One day, will you be a part of such missions?" She said yes. Upon seeing what had just happened, the Army sergeant knew the time will soon come for the women now working in the special forces roles to do just that. And as she saw the Army helicopter crew enter the base buildings for their debriefing and medical check ups, she finally saw that one woman pilot of the Shadow Raiders - no less than Chief Warrant Officer Nora Madani, who was rescued by personnel from the other special forces units who were on leave at that time, the very personnel she had met, being carried on a strecher alongside Captain Leland Gallo because of the injuries they suffered because of the helicopter crash earlier that day. No wonder she felt how much the role of women in the United States Armed Forces had changed since the first days of the young republic until the present days, when women now are being accepted into the combat, combat support, and administrative careers within the armed services. And now did she saw first hand all the pain they are now enduring in the service of the country they promised to serve with faithfulness and dedication to the duty they had chose to do for the people of the country they so loved, even as a few of her fellow CST operations had fallen in the line of duty in recent years in Afghanistan. Soon, she and a few other CST lady soldiers would do the very missions she saw to save others. It was only now that she knew the cost of the service rendered by men and women in the ranks of the special operations units.

As she walked towards the courtyard of the base with Mrs. Hayes, the Hayes kids and Lieutenant Porter, as the rescuees were being debriefed and being checked, she saw that the press people were now gathered to hear a statement from the base commander on the operation that had just been concluded with great success. She had indeed been lucky to have been a part of history that unfolded in the Tampa Bay area.

Demens Landing Park, St. Peterburg, FLA

1645h EDT

Before the helicopter crew would return to Atlanta, the Navy SEALs from DEVGRU and the operators from SOG 7 brought the team to Demens Landing Park after they were debriefed upon landing in the Coast Guard base and checked at the base clinic. But due to the slight injuries suffered by the pilots, these were sent instead to one of the major city hospitals, and Lieutenant Porter had to be there to call to Colonel Haskins on their recovery process, which could take longer. Thus, only the crew members were there with the ones who rescued them.

Sergeant Cho said,"Had you guys came much longer, it would have been too little too late for Nora and Gallo, and the flags would have had been in half mast. But we are forever grateful for all you did to rescue us. I cannot believe we're still alive after all those hours, thanks to you guys.. and to that one lady of SOG 7." Captain Dalton replied, "It's been a pleasure to have been the ones who saved your damn arses from being submerged in the Gulf of Mexico. It's what we special forces soldiers do in peacetime and in war, while we fight the hell out of our enemies, we risk even losing our lives, just to save those who are in danger while we still fight under the flag of the country we, with our hearts, had promised to serve."


End file.
